Resonsibilities
by Chibijac
Summary: This is my first Fred Angelina fic and i don't know a good way to summarize it. I'm HORRIBLE at summaries. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Responsibilities  
  
Author's Note: this is my first Fred/Angelina fic. I honestly don't know why I'm starting to like this pair, but they're a fun couple and I decided to do this fic for them. It's their sixth year and continues on into their seventh year and there will be some other pairings in here.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, but I do own this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 1  
  
Fred and George Weasley were known for and as a lot of different things. Human bludgers according to their Quidditch captain, Oliver, mad men according to their younger brother, Ron Weasley. Complete hotties to half the Ravenclaw girl population and the best pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen to their friend Lee Jordan. Fred Weasley stepped into the Gryffindor common room waving around a piece.  
  
"I've got news all!" he called, getting their attention as he climbed up on the table his younger brother and his friends were working at. Ron glared at him and pulled his Divinations homework from under his shoe.  
  
"So, what is it?" he asked.  
  
"Harry is tie in the Triwizard tournament." He answered. Angelina pulled the parchment out of his hand.  
  
"And the sixth and seventh years are having a spring ball." She said. Fred hopped off the table and took the flyer from her.  
  
"And of course our future lovely quiddtch captain will be ever so nice and fill us in on who she'll be going to the dance with?" he asked innocently. Angelina rolled her eyes.  
  
"Like you really care, Weasley. She told him. Fred looked at her sadly, but she ignored him. "Besides, I need to go talk to McGonagall about something." She said and left with Fred close behind.  
  
"You know, I hate it when you play hard to get." He said, grabbing her by the wrist as they made their way to McGonagall's office. She looked at him and frowned a bit. Fred grinned. He knew she wanted him, she just wasn't going to admit it being as stubborn as she was.  
  
"Who ever said I was playing hard to get?" she asked, pushing a lock of ebony hair out of her face. "I am hard to get." She said and pulled away from him, continuing on her way. Fred stared after her, then ran up to her side.  
  
"So, are you planning on going to the ball or what?" he asked. She looked up at him with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, I am. Why?" she asked, causing him to become a bit fidgety. He was about to say something when Lee Jordan and George came running up and grabbed him by his forearm.  
  
"You have to come with us!" announced Lee.  
  
"It's very important!" added George, just as excitedly.  
  
"What is it? I was just about to." he didn't even get to finish when he saw Angelina turn the corner. He sighed. "Never mind." He muttered and let them drag him off to what ever it was that was so important. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, I think I'll just kinda work my self up and flirt around with George a bit so he can ask me to the Spring Ball." Alicia said, as she told Angelina and Katie her plan on getting George Weasley to ask her out this year. "So, what do you guys think?" she asked, looking at her two friends. Angelina looked up from her book, narrowing her dark brown eyes at her friend.  
  
"Alicia, he's a Weasley. I don't think he'll notice it unless you wore a booste` and thrusted your chest up in his face." She said and the girls laughed. Katie sat on the edge of her bed and looked at Angelina.  
  
"So, who do you plan on going to the dance with, may I ask? A certain Weasley twin whose been making attempts to put the moves on you lately?" she asked.  
  
"That's what he's been doing, eh?" Angelina asked, ignoring the look Katie was now giving her.  
  
"C'mon Angelina. You know you fancy him. Thing is, he fancies you too."  
  
"Along with half the Hogwarts female population." Angelina snapped. "I'd rather not be involved with a guy who is willing to kiss any girl that will let him." She scowled and began to twist a piece of hair around her finger as she thought about the carefree Weasley. She did fancy him, ever since there first year when he decided that Angel Eyes was a far better nickname than Angie or Lina. But now that they're older and have grown to have a very close friendship, things aren't the same and they would much rather play hard to get than admit their feelings for each other.  
  
"Well I say you play Fred's game." Said Alicia, twirling her wand in her fingers. "After all, all is fair in love and war."  
  
"Is that a fact?" asked Angelina with a smirk. Katie and Alicia both smiled at her and nodded.  
  
"There are so many cute Hogwarts guys that like you. I say you give one of the time of day and make ickle Fredikins a little competition." Said Alicia. Angelina rolled her eyes.  
  
"And how do you know this little plan will work?" she asked.  
  
"Because Hermione is using it on Ron. You know the whole Krum thing. And she's even been studying with Seamus Finningan lately. I don't know, but the girl is way smarter than I thought." Said Katie. "The girl probably knows more about getting a boy's attention than we do."  
  
"Then I guess I should try it then, shouldn't I?" she asked and the girls all nodded. "But if this plan doesn't work, I will kill you both." She said and the girls laughed. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So I'll just simply ask her out with out all the trouble and hassle of waiting." George told Lee and Fred, who really weren't paying much attention to him. He glared at them and through a pillow at Fred smacking him dead in the face.  
  
"What the hell was that for he yelled, throwing the pillow to the side. He was busy trying to figure out his own date plans and really didn't feel like hearing his twin rant about Alicia.  
  
"I want a little support on my plan on getting Alicia to go out with me!" George announced.  
  
"If you want to ask her out with out all the trouble and hassle, then don't ask for our help. Now can you edit this poem I wrote for Katie?" Lee asked, handing the piece of parchment he had been slaving over for the past two hours. George took it and sat down on his bed and began to proof read.  
  
"Why are you writing Katie a poem?" asked Fred.  
  
"Girls like poems. They think its 'romantic and sensitive' when guys do that kind of thing for them. Maybe you should write Angelina a poem." Lee suggested. George snorted.  
  
"And what is one of the master pranksters of Hogwarts suppose to put? 'Oh Angel Eyes, you set my soul on fire and you make my adrenaline rise. I want to have hot sex with you'?" he asked and both Fred and Lee frowned at him.  
  
"Shut up, George." Fred muttered and leaned against the headboard of his bed, thinking hard on a way to get Angelina to be his. "Besides, Angelina would murder me if I said something like that to her."  
  
"Yeah, but you have to admit it was witty." Said George proudly.  
  
"Yes George, you're a regular poet, you are." Said Lee sarcastically. "Check it out Fred. What ever plan you get, you had better hope it works out, cuz Angelina is a regular hottie and there are going to be a lot of guys that are going to want to go to that spring ball with her." He informed.  
  
"Right." 


	2. chapter 2

Responsibilities  
  
Author's Note: this is my first Fred/Angelina fic. I honestly don't know why I'm starting to like this pair, but they're a fun couple and I decided to do this fic for them. It's their seventh year and there will be some other pairings in here.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, but I do own this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 2  
  
Angelina was walking between Alicia and Katie on their way to Hebology when they spotted lee, Fred, and George. Alicia winked at her friends, thrusting her chest out a bit and walking up to the boys. Katie shook her head as they watched her work her magic and get all of George's attention. "A regular genius, that one." Said Katie, shaking her head. Soon Alicia came back with a wide grin and a folded up piece of parchment in your hand.  
  
"So, are you two going to the spring ball together?" asked Angelina. Alicia grinned and began bouncing up and down excitedly.  
  
"Yes!" she cheered and handed Katie the piece of parchment. "And this is for you. Please respond soon." Angelina looked over Katie's shoulder and read the note.  
  
"Lee wrote this?" she asked in shock as Katie began to blush. "That's very unlike him."  
  
"It's romantic!" announced Alicia, looking ahead at the boys walking in front of then and joking around. "I think George might have written it for him." She added. Angelina snorted.  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"George is more poetic. Remember the poem he wrote about Snape in our third year. "'Your greasy hair, your stinky feet, just one look at you, not even a troll would want to eat'." Said Alicia. The girls all laughed.  
  
"Hey, Angelina!" called a familiar voice and the girls turned around. A tall attractive seventh year Hufflepuff came up to them smiling brightly. "So, the spring ball is next week." He said, Angelina raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Yeah, I know." She said, wondering to herself what he was trying to get at.  
  
"Yeah and I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me." He said, blushing a bit. Alicia and Katie both grabbed Angelina and pulled her to the side.  
  
"This is your big chance!" said Alicia excitedly.  
  
"Right! An extremely hot seventh year is asking you to the ball. Go for it!" ordered Katie and they shoved her forward.  
  
"Uh, Alvin, about that offer. Sure I'll go with you." Said Angelina, feeling her heart drop just as he grinned happily at her.  
  
"Thanks. I'll be seeing you then." He said and ran off toward Hagrid's cabin where his class was.  
  
"Now don't you feel good?" asked Alicia. "You've got a great date now." She said. Angelina forced a smile.  
  
"I guess." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well Fred, we've both got dates for the ball. How about you?" asked Lee that night at dinner. Fred was prodding his dinner with an annoyed look, trying to figure out why Angelina would bother going out with a sodding prat like Alvin Perez. He didn't even hear anything any one was saying. Ron looked up from his dinner and at Fred.  
  
"You ok?' he asked, staring at him hard. Fred nodded, but didn't look up. Maybe the whole Yule Ball experience was a joke. A waste of energy and emotions. "Hey look, here comes that Ravenclaw girl. Fred looked up and saw a very attractive Ravenclaw girl come up to him.  
  
"Hi Fred. You are Fred, right?" she asked, pushing her brunet hair out of her face.  
  
"Yeah, I am. What's up Cindy?" he asked. He knew she was a complete ditz, but he needed a date and she seemed to be available. Plus, she was very attractive. Even the fourth year boys were staring at her with great curiosity.  
  
"I was wondering if you were going with anyone to the spring ball." She answered in a girly fashion. Fred noticed Hermione roll her eyes and go back to some book that was to help harry out with his next task.  
  
"Not unless you want to go with me." Said Fred absentmindedly. She grinned and nodded.  
  
"Sure, I'll go with you." She agreed, and walked back to her table. Lee leaned across the table, looking Fred in the face.  
  
"Why did you ask her?" he asked. "She's known for sleeping with all her dates after every dance she went to." Fred looked up, forcing a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, but she's hot."  
  
"I'll say." Said Seamus and Ron slapped him a high five and earned a glare from Hermione. Angelina came and sat down next to him, pushing some hair out of her face and not making eye contact with him.  
  
"Hey, Angel eyes." Said Fred casually. She looked at him with a small smile.  
  
"Fine. Cindy told me you two were going to the ball together. Hope you two have fun." Said Angelina. Fred stared at her for a while.  
  
"Yeah, hope you and Alvin have fun too." He said and she nodded, thanking him as well. Through the whole dinner, they didn't make eye contact or say anything else to each other. It was strange, but no one said anything about it. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Next Saturday  
  
"C'mon Angelina, lets go!" Called Alicia excitedly, looking out, down into the common room where all the sixth and seventh years were talking and wearing their best robes. All the other students had been sent to bed and this dance was an all nighter. "I can see the guys down there! And I can actually tell Fred and George apart from all the way up here." She announced.  
  
"I'm coming." Sighed Angelina and both Katie and Alicia smiled brightly at her.  
  
"You look lovely! Now lets go blow Fredikins away!" said Katie, pulling her down to the common room. "Hey boys!" she called. Lee and George both grinned and waved. Fred seemed to have to force a smile as they approached.  
  
"You guys look great. Too bad that Fred was too stupid of a prat to ask you out Angelina. Then we could have all went to the dance and won the best looking award." Said George and Fred elbowed him.  
  
"Sod off George." He muttered, crossing his arms and scowling deeply. Angelina smiled a bit at the twins and looked at the old grandfather clock.  
  
"Well we had better get going then. Right?" she asked, nodding at her friends who agreed. 


	3. chapter 3

Responsibilities  
  
Author's Note: this is my first Fred/Angelina fic. I honestly don't know why I'm starting to like this pair, but they're a fun couple and I decided to do this fic for them. It's their seventh year and there will be some other pairings in here.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, but I do own this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 3  
  
Fred looked over Cindy's shoulder at Angelina and Alvin dancing with each other and scowled. WHAT could she see in him? Cindy looked up at him and forced him to look at her. She looked very upset at the fact that he was giving some other girl all his attention instead of hers. "Hey Fred.. Why don't we leave a little early, eh?" she suggested. Fred looked at her with a very serious expression.  
  
"Excuse me?" he said, a bit out of since he was trying to see where Angelina was off to with Alvin. Cindy sighed and took his hand, pulling him toward the Great Hall exit.  
  
"C'mon. I know a great place." she said and Fred pulled away from her.  
  
"Oh. Listen Cindy. I can't do that with you. Unlike half your other boyfriends, I'm not that dense." He said and walked off, ignoring the look that she was giving him as he walked off. Fred dropped down next to George who was watching Katie and Alicia talk to Angelina.  
  
"What's up?" he asked. George shrugged.  
  
"Who knows what they're all excited about. Katie just ran up and grabbed Angelina and Alicia away from me and Alvin." He answered, clearly annoyed. Fred watched Angelina. She looked so great with her hair down. She grinned at Katie who was now bouncing up and down excitedly. Lee came and sat down with his friends.  
  
"What's up mates?" he asked.  
  
"Just waiting to get our dates back." Answered George.  
  
"Speak for your self. I ditched my date." Fred grumbled and told them the story.  
  
"Oh, is that why I saw her leave out with a different guy?" asked Lee. "When I asked her where you went, she told me to sod off." He muttered, crossing his arms. Soon the girls were back and dragged the boys back onto the dance floor. Angelina sat down next to Fred.  
  
"What's up with you?" she asked. Fred looked at her with a small smile on his face.  
  
"Nothing at all." He answered and nodded out toward the dance floor. "Why aren't you out there?" he asked. She sat back and shrugged.  
  
"I guess I didn't feel too much like dancing any more." She answered and Fred grinned.  
  
"Ah, so the great Alvin is driving you mad now is he?" he asked and Angelina frowned at him. "I'm telling you Angel eyes, the guy is mental. It's a wonder so many girls want to go to these things with him." He said. Angelina rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well I don't see your date any where. I hear she's a real whore." She informed. Fred smirked noticing the bitterness in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, she is." He admitted. Alvin came up to Angelina just as a slow song began to play.  
  
"Want to dance?" he asked. Angelina looked at Fred, then up at Alvin.  
  
"I suppose." She agreed, and left with him, obviously dreading that she agreed. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angelina pushed her hair out of her face as she walked alone through the corridors, trying hard to get away from Alvin and anything that reminded her too much of Fred. Thing was, she could have taken a relaxing stroll outside if the moonlight if there wasn't a couple in every rose bush she passed. She sighed and looked over her shoulder to see Mrs. Norris walk by the other corridor and surprisingly not notice her. "Stupid cat." She muttered and felt someone grab her wrist.  
  
"Hey there Angel eyes!" greeted Fred, who had just pulled her into an empty classroom. He closed the door quietly and grinned at her.  
  
"Fred. what are you doing?' she asked. "And how did you know I'd be on my way down this corridor?" she snapped and Fred shrugged, smiling innocently at her.  
  
"Guess it's just a sixth sense. And as for your first question, I plan on making you mine." He informed.  
  
"Making me yours? Fred you're going to have to do a lot more to win me over if you must know." She said. Fred came up to her taking a deep breath and putting his arms around her waist. She sucked in her breath as he pulled her closely to him.  
  
"Angelina," Fred stared into her eyes and tried to think of something romantic to say. "Angelina, you set my soul on fire and you make my adrenaline rise. I want to have hot sex with you." He blurted out. His face went red and Angelina stared at him in complete shock. "I was a bit too straight forward. Let me start over!" He panicked, pulling quickly away from her; afraid she would snap at him or punch him in the groin. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body to his.  
  
"Fred Weasley.even though that was the most non romantic thing you have ever said to me, it was a real turn on." She said, and kissed him. Soon enough she felt his tongue moving across her lips and allowed him entrance. He fumbled around for his wand and managed to get it our of his pocket and pointed it at the door, muttering a few charms before pressing his lips against her neck and trailing kisses all along it. Angelina pulled away s bit and pulled out her wand, pointing it Fred.  
  
"What are you about to do?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Make things a little easier for me." She answered. He grinned.  
  
"Don't bother." He said and pulled his robes off. Like most boys, pure bloods anyway; he didn't wear much under his robes, so he was now sitting in from of her in his boxers and a wide smile. Angelina pulled off her robes as well, but to Fred's obvious disappointment, she was wearing a T- shirt underneath hers. He dropped back into a chair and pulled her into his lap, trailing kisses from her neck and down. She smiled and ran her hands down his chest as he continued.  
  
"My my Fredrick Weasley. Have you been working out this summer?" she asked and Fred grinned at her.  
  
"Why? Do you like what you see?" he asked a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. She nodded and caused him to grin even wider. "Well then let me introduce you to something you'll really like."  
  
"Bring it on." 


	4. chapter 4

Responsibilities  
  
Author's Note: this is my first Fred/Angelina fic. I honestly don't know why I'm starting to like this pair, but they're a fun couple and I decided to do this fic for them. It's their seventh year and there will be some other pairings in here.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, but I do own this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 4- The start of seventh year  
  
As usual, the Burrow was full of nothing but noise as all the Weasley kids, along with Ron's friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, tried to get ready for school. George had already woken up when Fred had got up and showered. When he came out the bathroom, a very groggy Ron was standing at the doorway waiting for him. "Morning Ronnikins. You look absolutely peachy this morning," he said, messing his brother's already sloppy hair. Ron just grumbled and went into the bathroom, slamming the door.  
  
"What's up with Ron?" Fred asked, entering the kitchen. Everyone else seemed to be in a better mood, even Hermione who usually argues with him. She pulled something out of her robe pocket and handed it to Fred.  
  
"Isn't this your perfects badge?" he asked. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"It's Ron. He said it was a punishment." She explained. Harry shook his head, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Ron's been made a perfect!?" announced George in excitement once he had entered the kitchen Mrs. Weasley turned and glared at the twins. Fred knew what that meant and grinned innocently.  
  
"C'mon mum, we weren't gonna tease him. I just want to know how a kid that breaks as many rules as him and gets so many detentions could be named a Perfect." Said Fred innocently.  
  
"he doesn't break the rules unless we need to." Said Hermione sharply.  
  
"Then how do you explain being bitten by a dragon and saying it was a dog bite?" asked George.  
  
"Or almost being killed by a giant chess set." Added Fred.  
  
"Driving a flying car to school  
  
"Or burping up slugs?"  
  
"Or getting his leg broken."  
  
"Ok, we get the point!" announced Harry. "Thing is, they don't go by your school records but your grades. I guess all Hermione's nagging came in handy."  
  
"Speak for yourself." Muttered Ron who had just entered the kitchen. Fred and George grinned at him as he took his place next to Hermione. She handed him his perfects badge, which he put in his pocket and then began prodding his oatmeal.  
  
"Why couldn't harry or Neville or Seamus or Dean been made a perfect?" he asked. Hermione rolled her eyes. Percy came in the kitchen with Charlie and they both grinned at Ron.  
  
"You made Perfect!" said Charlie brightly, causing Hermione to smile at him. "That's probably the best thing there is."  
  
"You get so many better things. Like more access to different rooms and usually more respect." Said Percy.  
  
"And you find out everything before everyone else." Said Charlie brightly. "Like passwords and dances. You could probably even find a hidden wing and take some girl.."  
  
"CHARLES!" snapped their mother. Charlie looked up at her. "Don't fill Ron's mind with those kinds of thoughts. I'm sure when he finds that special some one he'll wait until he's married before doing anything he'll regret." She said.  
  
"I was just saying that they could 'study' together. "  
  
"ENOUGH!" yelled Mrs. Weasley and he obeyed. "You don't want your brother regretting his first time because he listened to you and let curiosity take over do you?"  
  
"What make you think he'd regret it?" Fred accidently blurted out over Ron's grumbling. Everyone now turned their attention on him. Charlie smirked and was about to say something that was sure to get him smacked when Bill and Mr. Weasley entered.  
  
"OK Fred. Are you and some lucky girl already using those abandoned classrooms to your advantage?' Bill asked. Fred went red and Ron snorted into his oatmeal.  
  
"What makes you think Fred would go to that level with some girl. From what I heard Angelina, Alicia and Katie talking about once, you're too afraid you commitment to even do any of that." He informed, waving his spoon around absentmindedly.  
  
"When did she say this?" asked Fred. George looked at him a bit confused. Ron looked at Hermione and shrugged.  
  
"She was going mad because she agreed to go with that Alvin guy to the ball instead of you. And then Alicia said it would be better off since you asked that." Hermione stopped and looked at Mrs. Weasley who was obviously listening. Fred leaned forward, very curious to know. "That girl, Cindy. You know, the one that would sleep with any guy willing to. Well Katie said that you weren't even committed enough to sleep with Cindy and stay with her anyway, so you weren't really worth any of the tears." Hermione explained.  
  
"Oh yeah. I remember that. Then she snapped George for something." Said Harry, putting two fingers up to his forehead as though remembering something. "it was a very interesting conversation. Good thing Hermione went over and talked with them or Angelina would have ringed our necks for ease dropping."  
  
"Yeah, she was in a awful evil mood." Ron leaned forward toward his brother. "I think she might have been having one of those ladies days." He whispered and Hermione shoved him, causing him to fall out of his chair and onto the floor. Everyone began to laugh, except for Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione, who were glaring at Ron, and Fred, who was thinking about Angelina at the moment. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angelina looked around the station for Fred as her parents argued about something, she honestly didn't care much about. She had only spoken to him through owl post, and there were a few things she needed to talk to him about. At least she had already told Alicia and Katie, who were ok with her and Fred not joining them on the train ride to Hogwarts for the first hour at least.  
  
"Oy, Angel eyes!' called Fred, running over to her. She smiled at him. Why did he have to change so much over the summer? She wondered. Her dad came up and put a hand on her shoulder. Fred smiled at him, looking a bit nervous.  
  
"Dad, this is Fred Weasley.And we'll be going." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him off. Her father called after her and she blew him a kiss n ad continued on the way.  
  
"What's up with you?" Fred asked in confusion as they passed Hermione pulling Ron forward to the perfects' compartment to get their assignments before they'd return to Harry. She seemed pretty happy that he was a perfect, but he looked as though he was dreading it. She looked inside a compartment for anyone and pulled him in, closing the door and pulling him up to her, kissing him deeply.  
  
"My, my Angel eyes. I didn't know you missed me that much." Said Fred when they had broke off. She dropped down in a seat and looked down at her hands then out the window as the train began to move and parents waved good bye. "Hey love. what's wrong?" he asked, sounding very concerned.  
  
"I think you should maybe sit down." Said Angelina. Fred dropped down across from her and stared at her, waiting for her to say something. She reached in her pocket and waited a while before performing a silencing charm on the compartment and a locking charm on the door. Fred grinned at her.  
  
"Being a bit secretive aren't we?" he asked and Angelina looked up at him with a serious expression.  
  
"Fred, this is serious." she stopped, trying to figure out a way to tell this to him After all, he didn't seem like he'd take any news like this with out freaking out. "You remember the night of the spring ball?" she asked. He nodded his head slowly. 'he's so dense." She thought miserably.  
  
"Angelina. are you ok?" Fred asked, his face becoming very serious.  
  
"Fred, I'm.. I'msixmonthspregant." She said quickly. Fred stared at her.  
  
"What?" he asked, not quite getting what she said. She sighed and looked up at him.  
  
"I'm pregnant." She said quietly. Fred stared at her for a while and before she could stop herself, she went into immediate tears, wishing inside that she didn't. Fred reached over and pulled her hands away from her face, smiling brightly at her. He didn't look the least bit worried. In fact, he seemed to be very excited about this news, and it was obvious in his eyes.  
  
"So you're telling me that I'm gonna be a daddy?' he asked, his voice dripping with excitement.  
  
"You mean. you aren't mad?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Why should I be? I mean, it's not like you went off and slept with random guys and you just assume this kid is mine." Angelina stared at him before bursting into tears and throwing her arms around his neck and crying. Fred cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her gently. "Stop crying, eh. We've got a lot to catch up on. Like why can't I tell that you're pregnant?" he said, looking at her belly, which was covered by her robes, She smiled and opened them a bit, lifting the shirt under it a bit, then it was obvious.  
  
"My mum put a charm on all my robes and clothes. No one will be able to tell I'm pregnant. And McGonagall says it would be best anyway."  
  
"Whoa! McGonagall knows about this?" Fred announced. Angelina nodded.  
  
"She wrote a letter telling me I was Quidditch captain this year and my mom wrote back telling her my. condition."  
  
"So you aren't captain anymore?" asked Fred. Angelina smiled.  
  
"Actually, I still am. The baby isn't due until at least November or December, and our first match is February. George is my back up captain and all." She explained. Fred sighed and looked at her belly. He seemed a bit curious.  
  
"So. do you want to feel her move?" Angelina asked. Fred looked up at her a bit shocked. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, placing it on her belly. "You act as though you've never touched me before." She informed him. He saw silent and waited until he finally felt somethingand jumped from the sudden surprise.  
  
"It moved!" he announced excitedly. Angelina smiled and closed her robes back up.  
  
"Funny, she only seems to move when ever I'm hungry. And according to the doctor, I've got a lot to watch out for with being young and a Quidditch player still in school. I may need you guys to test the new keepers for our team." Said Angelina. Fred leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"So. how do you know this kid is a girl exactly?" he asked and Angelina smirked.  
  
"Because, I'm the one that'll be giving birth in two or three months." She answered smartly. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they got to the school, Fred spotted Hermione, Ron, and Harry walking with a few of their fifth year friends. As for Angelina, she was just as casual as ever. It must have been because no one could tell she was pregnant and really didn't want to seem too different, aside from the occasional crying and possible mood swings to come. Ron, he noticed, was in a better mood until McGonagall stopped all the Weasley kids, Hermione, Harry, and Angelina. "I would like for you all to accompany me to Dumbledore's office if you please?" 


	5. chapter 5

Responsibilities  
  
Author's Note: this is my first Fred/Angelina fic. I honestly don't know why I'm starting to like this pair, but they're a fun couple and I decided to do this fic for them. It's their seventh year and there will be some other pairings in here.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, but I do own this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 5  
  
When they got to Dumbledore's office, he was sitting patiently at his desk and smiled brightly at them. "Ah, I'm glad to see you've all made it fine. Don't worry, you will not miss the feast." He informed, conjuring up some chairs for them to sit in. Fred looked around, finding Dumbledore's office to be the best room in the entire castle. He looked at them all with a sparkle in his eyes.  
  
"Headmaster, are we in trouble?" asked Harry. Everyone sucked in a breath and Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"No Mr. Potter, you're not." Fred heard Ron sigh next to him. "This has to do with Mr. Weasley. Fred Weasley, and Miss Johnson." Everyone looked at them, then George quickly spoke up.  
  
"Just so you know, I have no idea what you're talking about, and I'm George." He informed.  
  
"We're aware of that." Said McGonagall, and nodded for Dumbledore to finish.  
  
"No, as you all may not know, Miss Johnson is pregnant and Fred is the father of the baby." Fred heard Ginny gasp and Ron choked. 'Oh thanks a lot Dumbledore.' He thought bitterly.  
  
"Fred, mum is going to tear you apart." Informed George. Fred glared at him and was about to say something smart when Angelina cleared her throat and shot him a look.  
  
"Now then. As her parents have informed, the baby will be due at around November or December?" Angelina nodded and Dumbledore continued. "And due to this, you all will be responsible for helping her out during these times. Mr. Potter, you will help Mr. George Weasley with making sure the team gets proper practice. Miss Granger, I'm sure you can help out with certain things as well." Hermione and Harry both nodded.  
  
"Well I've got a question." Said Ron and looked at Angelina. "Why can't you tell she's pregnant? I mean, her body looks the same way it always has." He informed. Angelina smiled at him.  
  
"it's a charm so that no one can tell." She informed. "So professor. is that all?"  
  
"No. when the baby is born, you will have to send it to stay with one of your parents until you get out of school." Fred stared at Dumbledore in shock, and Angelina stopped him before he could protest. "I'm sure you've figured this out yet?"  
  
"Well, when ever Fred owls his mum. I'd like her to watch the baby 'til Fred and I graduate." Said Angelina and Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Fine then. You may be excused. Have a good time at the feast. And I'm sure you'd like to announce being the Quidditch team captain and when the try outs for keeper are, Miss Johnson?" asked Dumbledore cheerfully as the others left the room.  
  
"Of course headmaster." She agreed. When they had got out, the Weasley kids were waiting. Harry and Hermione had obviously went ahead to the feast. George had his arms crossed and a smirk.  
  
"So Fred, when did you plan on telling your IDENTICAL twin, who mind you, would have found out one way or another?" asked the Weasley and Fred grinned.  
  
"You shouldn't be too happy about this!" announced Giny sternly. "Mum is going to die when she finds out about this!"  
  
"Oh come off of it Ginny. This is wicked, Angelina! So, what is the baby going to be?" Ron asked anxiously.  
  
"A boy of course." Fred answered and Angelina ignored him.  
  
"No Ron, it is definnitly a girl. Trust me." She told him.  
  
"That's really not the issue right now. We should really be worried about who'll right mum the letter about the baby." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
During Halloween, Fred had finally gotten a response from his mum and dad about the baby. In fact, all the Weasley kids got a letter. Angelina received a package and a very long letter while fred took his Howler and left, coming back with a very annoyed expression. Angelina looked up from the package of sweets and baby books Mrs. Weasley had sent her. "Well, what did she say?" she asked.  
  
"She's pissed as ever and disappointed and thinks I may have used some kind of charm to get you to have sex with me." He grumbled. Harry and Ron both exchanged looks, but Angelina chose to ignore it.  
  
"Well, today are the keeper try outs. You will be helping out won't you?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. I guess I should." He answered, prodding his lunch with a very stressed look. Angelina leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Cheer up love. After all, you and George get to throw Quaffles at Ron today for fun." Said Angelina, nodding at the youngest Weasley boy who was trying out for the position.  
  
"oh yeah, that's right! This'll be real fun!" announced George happily. He slapped Ron very hard on the back. "That's right Mr. Perfect! This is where all your dodging me and Fred comes in handy." Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to read her book. Neville came up to Ron and looked a bit nervous.  
  
"Ron. I'd like to ask you something please." He said. Angelina watched as Ron and Neville walked off to the said, talking, then Neville grinned and thanked him.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Angelina curiously.  
  
"Oh, well with me and Hermione as Perfects, I get to pick out passwords that even Neville would remember." He answered. That explained why they've been having strange passwords. Ron's picked things like the names of their pets, the students name, and insults. Angelina was a bit curious to know what he'd come up with for next month. Hermione lookedand checked her watch.  
  
"Well, we had better get going." She said, turning to Harry and Fred. Ron looked at his watch as well.  
  
"I'd better go talk to Flitwick and McGonagall. I'll see you guys there." He said, and began grabbing his things. Angelina strared at them all in shock.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
""Don't worry, we'll be back before dinner." Said Fred, following the fifth ears. Alicia and Katie sat in the new vacant spots.  
  
"Want to here the latest gossip, Miss mother to be?" Katie asked. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the Quidditch meet and getting everyone to tryout, Alicia and Katie dragged Angelina through the corridors with a blindfold over her eyes. She didn't really ask much questions because she had just went off and had a mood swing in the process of the tryouts when some Ravenclaw girls came and began flirting with the boys that were going to tryout. They didn't do to good anyway, but making it fair, Alicia would announce that she thought Ron would do better as the team keeper any how.  
  
"what took you guys so long?" Lee's voice asked. They came to a stop and Angelina listened as Katie and Lee argued back and forth. The George's voice cut in.  
  
"Cut it out you guys! And get Angelina in here before she goes ballistic." He informed. Angelina smiled.  
  
"Thank you George." She said and felt some one take her hand and pull her foreword. When they entered the room, Angelina heard a bunch of movement and frowned. "What's going on you guys?" she asked. Soon the blind fold was removed and everyone shouted surprise.  
  
"Happy. uh.. Pregnancy?" he said, looking at Alicia for a response, but she just shook her head.  
  
"This is in celebration of your pregnancy." Said Alicia brightly.  
  
"Like a baby shower?" asked Angelina.  
  
"Yeah, just with out the water." Said Lee with a wide grin. He was next to the cake, hoping obviously, that Angelina would think about cake before gifts..  
  
"So, who's bright idea was this exactly?" asked Angelina when Fred showed up at her side with a wide grin.  
  
"Actually, it was Ron's." said Fred and before he knew it, she was hugging the youngest Weasley boy into a hug and kissed his cheek.  
  
"THANK YOU!" she announced. Ron blushed and rubbed the cheek she had kissed.  
  
"It was nothing, really." He said shyly.  
  
"The decorations were my idea!" announced George, pointing at himself with a wide grin, causing Fred and Alicia to glare at him. Fred shoved him.  
  
"Back off." He threatened. Angelina ignored this and hugged the grinning Weasley before Katie pulled her toward the table with the table with the gifts.  
  
"C'mon, you HAVE to open the gifts." She said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, plus we have to get in some of this cake before the Halloween feast." Said Lee, who was already slicing the cake up and serving it. As Angelina sat opening her gifts, which were baby clothes mostly, Fred leaned over and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I'll give you your gift later."  
  
"Alright, but remember, I'm already pregnant mate." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fred sat across from Angelina in her bed later that night while everyone was asleep. He pulled out his wand and did a silencing charm. "Fred, if this is your present, you'll have to wait unti lth e baby is born." She informed him. Fred grinned.  
  
"well I was kinda hoping to on that, but no, that's not my gift." He said and pulled something out of his pocket. Angelina leaned forward to see what he had in his hand, but he took her hand and looked her in the eyes. "Angelina, I know I've messed up a bit and all that.. But I plan on making it all up to you and the baby.. I want us to raise this baby together, and possibly have more.. So, will you marry me?" he slipped a ring on her finger and Angelina stared at him in shock.  
  
"You're serious?. You're going to take all of this serious?" she asked and he rubbed the back of his neck. He was about something to her, but she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "OF COURSE I"LL MARRY YOU!" she cheered. Then she started crying.  
  
"I guess I'll have that to look forward to when we have more kids and this starts up again." He said with a laugh, and Angelina shoved him.  
  
"You're such a prat." 


	6. chapter 6

Responsibilities  
  
Author's Note: this is my first Fred/Angelina fic. I honestly don't know why I'm starting to like this pair, but they're a fun couple and I decided to do this fic for them. It's their seventh year and there will be some other pairings in here.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, but I do own this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 6  
  
Ron was dozing off over his homework when Fred came and shoved him awake. "Wake up Ronnikins. I've got big news for you, kid." He said. Ron sat up and glared at both Fred and George who were looking down at him with wide grins. Hermione looked over her book at the twins in great curiosity. George slapped his brother brightly on the back.  
  
"Congratulations, Ronnie boy! You're our new keeper!" he announced. They all looked at Ron, waiting for him to jump around and celebrate, but he just glared at the twins and went back to his book.  
  
"Very funny you two, but I'm in no mood for one of your, 'Get Ron all wound up then tell him it was a joke' moods." Said the red head and George glared at him.  
  
'It's not a joke. Fred, show him the paper." Said George. Fred pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket and shoved it in Ron's tired face. Harry and Hermione leaned to the side and looked onto the sheet.  
  
"McGonagall's handwriting all the way, mate." Said Fred and Ron's eyes went wide and snatched the parchment from his brother.  
  
"I MADE THE TEAM!" he cheered and bounced happily around the common room, earning strange looks from everyone. Harry and Hermione both laughed and Harry turned to the twins.  
  
"So I guess McGonagall picking our new keeper for us wasn't as horrible as you two made it out to be, eh?" he asked and the twins shrugged.  
  
"I guess she really does know natural talent when she sees it." Said George. "Oy Ronnikins! First practice next Saturday at seven!" Ron was so busy celebrating, he didn't even notice. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The following week on Saturday, Fred, George, and Harry watched as Alicia, Katie, and Angelina coached Ron. Fred leaned against the bleacher as he watched them. "You know, Ron's doing a lot better now than he did at the try out." Said George as Angelina and Katie tossed the Quaffle back and forth and Alicia threw it at the young red head with great strength.  
  
"Yeah, and Angelina's pretty mobile for a pregnant woman." Said harry. Fred and George both laughed.  
  
"Really Harry, you are a boy genius. Any way. Let's get going, eh? We have to wash before dinner." Said George, getting up and stretching.  
  
"I'll meet you guys there. I think I'll watch a bit more." Said Fred. George and Harry both nodded before leaving. Fred looked up at the sky where the three girls were laughing at something Ron had just told them.  
  
"Chip off the ol' block." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As he walked through the corridor later that night after washing, Fred was thinking to himself on if their mom was going to make them come home for Christmas what his and George's joke shop business plans would be. Then he felt some one wrap their arms around his waist and out their head on his back. "Angelina?"  
  
"Nope, guess again." Said the female voice and Fred jumped, pulling out of her arms and facing Cindy. "Really Fred, why so jumpy? Or maybe you're George." She said, running her hands down his chest as Fred tried to back away from her and ended up against the wall. "I've missed you lately. Why've you been ignoring me?"  
  
"Because I have a girlfriend." Said Fred sternly, grabbing her wrist. She smiled up at him.  
  
"FRED!" came a stern voice and they both turned to see Ron coming up to them with a stern look. "You and Angelina haven't been engaged a month yet and already you're cheating on her." He said sternly, causing Fred to glare at him. Cindy ignored Ron and threw her arms around Fred's neck.  
  
"Forget about her, Freddie. After all, she doesn't care about you like I do." She said. Fred's face went red and out of the corner of his eye he saw Ron take a step back and go very pale. Before any of them knew it, Cindy was on the ground and Angelina was now pinning Fred up against the wall by the front of his robes.  
  
"Don't say a word because I'm in the middle of a mood swing and I don't want to hear it." She said, then let go of him roughly, backing away. "How could you do this to me, Fred?" she asked all of the anger going from her face and now filled with sadness.  
  
"Angel." he began but she just backed even further away from him and shook her head, not looking up at him.  
  
"Three weeks Fred. Three weeks and already you're already cheating on me." She said, then glared up at him.  
  
"But."  
  
"SHUT UP!" she yelled, punching the wall next to his head extremely hard that it made both Ron and Cindy jump. "Dammit Fred! I don't have time for this and I won't ignore it just because you're the father of my child. I can raise this baby on my own with out the heart ache, thanks." She said, and took off her ring, dropping it on the ground and walking off, shoving Cindy, who was now standing, extremely hard as she walked by, causing her to crash back to the ground. Fred finally let out a shaky breath and slid down the wall, burying his face in his hands.  
  
"Fred." Ron began, moving towards his brother.  
  
"Hey, I'm alright. Go on to dinner and I'll meet you there later." He said, his voice very strained, but he didn't look up, so Ron left. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, Angelina sat on her bed and watched as Alicia and Katie played with their hair by putting it up in different hairstyles. She leaned back and ran her hand over her stomach, thinking about how she went off on Fred and feeling sick at the same time. "Hey Angelina, what's wrong?" asked Alicia, dropping at the end of her friend's bed.  
  
"I don't think I want to have this baby any more." She said quietly. The girls stared at her in shock. "I can't handle it any more."  
  
"Oh come on Angelina. Just because Fred's messed up doesn't mean you have to kill your baby. After all, it'll be born in another three weeks, right?" asked Katie, patting Angelina's stomach. She sighed and looked up at her friends.  
  
"Besides, we're all going to be here for you, so you don't need him." There was suddenly a knock on the door and Ron stepped in. "What are you doing in here?" snapped Alicia with sarcasm, pulling the blankets up to cover herself. "We could have been changing for all you know Mr. Weasley." She said causing the boy to turn red.  
  
"I need to talk to Angelina about yesterday.. It's about what happened when you caught Cindy all over Fred." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fred leaned against the tree out by the lake as he watched the giant squid. He sighed and didn't care much that he was supposed to be at a detention for Snape in three minutes. All he could think about was how he messed his life up. The way Angelina was mad at him and how her father was toward him, he'd never see his child. He played with the ring he gave her in his robe pockets and sighed. He suddenly heard some one coming up behind him. "Go away George. I told you I wasn't in a talking mood."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your thoughts Mr. Weasley, but I'm not George." Came a gentle voice and when he turned around, Angelina was staring at him with her arms crossed and a serious look. She looked so beautiful at that moment. She pushed some hair behind her ear and walked up to his side, leaning against the tree. "Aren't you suppose to be in detention right now?" she asked him. He shrugged.  
  
"Didn't feel like going." He said and looked down at her. "I thought you weren't talking to me any more." He said. Angelina sighed and looked up at him, then down again.  
  
"Ron told me everything that happened between you and Cindy and I just came to apologize for not giving you a fair chance to explain." She said. "After all, this baby is only going to have one father." She said quietly. Fred smiled and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"So, you love me again?' he asked, leaning his forehead onto hers. She smiled and put her arms around his neck.  
  
"I never stopped." She informed him, and kissed him gently. He smiled and kissed her back when Angelina suddenly backed away a bit and clutched his arms very tightly.  
  
"What's wrong!" he asked as she wrapped her arms around her stomach and sank to the ground.  
  
"I need t get to the hospital wing." She answered. 


	7. chapter 7

Responsibilities  
  
Author's Note: this is my first Fred/Angelina fic. I honestly don't know why I'm starting to like this pair, but they're a fun couple and I decided to do this fic for them. It's their seventh year and there will be some other pairings in here.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, but I do own this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 7  
  
WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS TIME FOR THE BABY!" yelled Angelina angrily as Madam Pomfrey talked to Fred. She was lying in one of the beds and was obviously very upset about all the pain she was going through. She clutched on tightly to the bed covers and glared at the nurse who had purposedly ignored her. "I'm three weeks early. This can't be happening!" she ranted, and dropped back into her pillows. Madam Pomfrey frowned at the girl's attitude towards the situation.  
  
"I'm sure you'll be ok with her until I return with McGonagall and Proffesor Sprout?" she asked Fred. Fred looked over at the girl who was looking ready to strangle them both and nodded reluctantly. When the nurse left, Fred sat on the edge of Angelina's bed and took her hand into his, which she squeezed extremely tight as another contraction came along.  
  
"You do realize I'm going to kill you once this baby is out of me right?" she asked, but with a smile. Fred grinned and kissed her forehead softly.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But it'll all be worth it in the end right?" he asked, she frowned a bit.  
  
"they say pain is pleasure, but I see nothing pleasurable about a tiny human coming out of my." she stopped when Dumbledore entered the room with all the Head houses strangely. "I'd rather not have them in here!" she yelled, pointing at the three men. Dumbledore , Snape, and Flitwick were quickly shoved out the room and Angelina crossed her arms. "Just make a show out of my giving birth, eh?" she asked Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"I'm sorry dear. They must have followed us in after we went to gather these suplies for the birthing process." Said the nurse gently. Fred and Angelina both looked at what the three women had brought back and Fred jumped up.  
  
"I think I should maybe go." He said quickly.  
  
"You're the father. Weasley and you will stay.. Unless Miss Johnson request other wise?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"He can leave. But when it's time for the actual both and this baby is coming out, you had better be in here Fredrick Weasley. Cuz Ron has been very supportive during my time of need and I have no problem having him here with me." Of course she was lying about having Ron be there while she was giving birth, but Fred didn't know this. He frowned a bit, but nodded.  
  
"I've got to go handle some real quick business. I'll be back in five minutes tops." He promised and left. Professor Sprout turned to the other women once Fred had gone.  
  
"I thought the Weasley boys were finally maturing with this being their last year. I guess nothings changed. Its not like the explosions have stopped any." She said and Angelina smiled. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Password Dear." Said the Fat lady when Fred had reached the portrait hold. Fred panted and tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Uhh. Sodding prat!" he said and the portrait flew open, the fat lady muttering about the choice of passwords. When he entered the common room, his siblings, Lee, Harry, and Hermione were all sitting around and talking to each other. Ron looked up.  
  
"Oy Fred, where's Angelina? You two didn't make up?" he asked. Fred waved his hand around, wishing he hadn't ran all the way to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"No, we made up, but she's in the hospital wing.. She's having the baby." He announced and they all jumped up, running around in panic mode. "What the hell are you guys doing! We're supposed to be on our way to the hospital wing! Ginny and Hermione, I need you guys to go owl mum and I'll need you four to come with me." Ordered Fred. They all obeyed and the boys followed Fred to the hospital wing. Unfortunately, the stair cases decided to change in the process.  
  
"Well this is lucky." Muttered Ron, sitting down. When the staircase had stopped, Fred dragged them toward another direction into a hidden passage that led them out on the same floor as the hospital wing.  
  
"Where have you been!" screamed Angelina. The guys all cringed. "  
  
"What's going on? She isn't going through the labor stage already is she?" asked Ron. Madam Pomfrey shook her head.  
  
"Just contractions. Very painful. " She answered and Angelina scowled.  
  
"Who are you telling! Where are Hermione and Ginny? Why'd you bring all the guys and not Hermione and Ginny?" she panicked. Fred turned to the guys who backed away a few steps.  
  
"They're t the owlery. I could go get them."  
  
"Don't leave!" announced Angelina, grabbing his robe sleeve and looking up at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"We'll go get them." Said Harry, nodding at Lee and they left. Ron sat down and George shook his head.  
  
"Well, this certainly has been a very interesting week, hasn't it?" he asked and both Angelina and Fred glared at him. "But hey, the sooner you get the kid out, the better, eh?" he asked and Angelina groaned in pain, squeezing Fred's hand so tightly even he cringed.  
  
"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." She said between gritted teeth. Ron and George both exchanged looks.  
  
"Can't blame her, can we." Ron whispered and George agreed. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The guys stood outside the hospital wing talking when Ginny and Hermione had returned and went in to comfort Angelina. Harry leaned against the wall and looked at Fred. "So, what do you think the baby'll be?" he asked. They had been standing out in the corridor for the past three hours and were becoming very tired. Fred shrugged.  
  
"That's not what matters. What are you going when you get out of Hogwarts? You two haven't exactly got a shop up yet." Said Ron.  
  
"That's not the problem right now." Said George. He turned around when he spotted Alicia and Katie coming in their direction with food.  
  
"So, how is she?" asked Katie, handing out the plates of foods and snacks.  
  
"No news yet, but we have heard a few mood swings." Answered Fred, leaning against the wall and not eating as the others ate graciously.  
  
"What's wring Fred? Afraid something'll go wrong?" asked Alicia, sitting between him and George. He looked at her and nodded.  
  
"Well you really shouldn't worry. Angfelina's a strong girl. Mind you, she is a chaser and has practically been knocked off her broom over a dozen times." Informed Katie.  
  
"She's the crazy one of the three of us." Said Alicia and smiled at the Weasley. "Probably why you two are meant to be with each other." Suddenly, the door opened and Hermione came up, looking around and then spotted Fred.  
  
"It's time!" she announced. 


	8. chapter 8

Responsibilities  
  
Author's Note: this is my first Fred/Angelina fic. I honestly don't know why I'm starting to like this pair, but they're a fun couple and I decided to do this fic for them. It's their seventh year and there will be some other pairings in here.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, but I do own this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 8  
  
Angelina bit her lip in pain as McGonagall instructed her what in what to do. "I don't want to!" she announced stubbornly as she squeezed Fred's hand tightly. Madam Pomfrey glared at the girl.  
  
"You have to dear! Unless you want to make this harder on both you and the baby." She said.  
  
"The baby isn't even due for another three weeks!" screamed Angelina and squeezed Fred's hand even harder. She started crying in pain and let go of his hand. "I don't want to do this anymore!" she screamed.  
  
"It's a bit too late for that, Miss Johnson. Now push." Ordered McGonagall.  
  
"NO!" she screamed unaware of the fact she was doing it any way. Fred leaned over and whispered I her ear. "What?"  
  
"Just do it love. The sooner you listen to them, the less pain the both of us will suffer. I doubt my hand can handle any more of your stubbornness." He teased. She smiled weakly at him.  
  
"You know I'll have to kill you once this is over." She told him and he grinned, kissing her forehead.  
  
"Looking forward to it." He teased and the two witches looked at them.  
  
"Are you ready to do this?" asked McGonagall. Angelina took a deep breath and nodded. Madam Pomfrey smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Right then. Let's go dear. Now when I say, you'll push." She ordered. Angelina nodded and squeezed Fred's hand slightly, waiting for madam Pomfrey to give the word.  
  
"Ready?" Fred whispered and Angelina nodded, holding her breath.  
  
"Alright, push." Ordered Madam Pomfrey. She obeyed and Fred took both holds of both her hands obviously noticing all the pain she was going through. "Almost there." Said the nurse.  
  
"I can't do this any further." She screamed.  
  
"Here it comes." Said McGonagall and soon all the pain was gone and Angelina felt Fred kissing her face and she could hear an infant crying. "Congratulations, Miss Johnson, you've done it." Angelina opened her eyes and Fred grinned at her.  
  
"Nice job, love." He said, and kissed her deeply. She felt tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you'll want to see your child." Said Madam Pomfrey brightly and placed a tiny baby girl into her arms. Fred smiled and put his finger in the baby's tiny hand and smiled gently  
  
"She's beautiful." He said and leaned his head onto her shoulder. "Looks just like her mummy."  
  
"But with her daddy's eyes." Said Angelina, kissing his gently, before smiling at the baby. Her hair was dark like Angelina's, but her skin was light, lighter than Angelina's was anyway, and her eyes were a light green as she sucked on Fred's finger.  
  
"I think she's hungry." Fred informed and Angelina raised an eyebrow at him, but he didn't seem to notice since he was so into the baby at the moment.  
  
"Looks like you two are going to be inseparable." Said Angelina, opening her shirt so that she could breastfeed the baby. Fred looked up at her as she fed the baby.  
  
"Serious?" He said and she looked at him in confusion. Then he remembered something, but as soon as he did, Ginny popped her head in between the curtains.  
  
"Oh, looks like I'm intruding. Call when you're done feeding." Said Ginny and vanished again. After a few minutes, they were all sitting around looking at the sleeping infant in Angelina's arms.  
  
"She's so cute, you two." Said Alicia brightly, leaning her head on George's shoulder.  
  
"Seeing her shouldn't keep mum mad for long." Said Ron and they all laughed.  
  
"Well hey, let's talk about something pleasant then. Hey, Christmas is coming up, so of course mum'll be writing for us to come home." Said George.  
  
'And of course, you'll need to have a name for her. Something that fits the relationship she's just been born into." Teased Alicia and both Fred and Angelina made a face at her.  
  
"What do you mean the relationship she's just been born into?" asked Fred.  
  
"Well, you two didn't exactly expect her to come along did you? In fact, I doubt you even expected a kid to bring you two together." Said Lee thoughtfully.  
  
"And since when are you so wise?" asked George sarcastically and Lee shrugged.  
  
"It's just me."  
  
"Well I wanted to name her after my aunt. You know, the one that died a few years ago." Said Angelina.  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember her. She's was your favorite wasn't she?" said Katie. "Sham how she died not too long after having her son." She said, shaking her head.  
  
"Yeah, and she was in the same relationship with her husband. The baby thing brought them together." Added Alicia, I think that'll fit this little one just fine." She said. Angelina nodded in agreement.  
  
"Right, Jackie it is." Angelina looked over at Fred with a small smile. "Jackie Weasley." 


	9. chapter 9

Responsibilities  
  
Author's Note: this is my first Fred/Angelina fic. I honestly don't know why I'm starting to like this pair, but they're a fun couple and I decided to do this fic for them. It's their seventh year and there will be some other pairings in here.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, but I do own this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 9  
  
Two weeks into December, students were receiving letters from home requesting for them to come home for Christmas, and even the Weasley kids got one. "Mum wants us all home this Christmas and of course, Harry, Hermione and Angelina are invited." Said Ron, passing the letter around the table. By now, of course all of Hogwarts knew about Fred and Angelina's daughter, so Madam Pomfrey would take care of her during class times and allowed her to bring her to dinner or lunch during any other time of the day. Fred was holding her and had a sugar quill in his hand, which he allowed her to suck on while he read the letter.  
  
"She could have just sent a howler and said Merry Christmas you know." He muttered. George took the letter away and read it.  
  
"Bill and Charlie are gonna be home! Extra gifts mates." He announced happily. Angelina took the sugar quill out of her daughter's mouth and put it in her own mouth as she looked over the letter from her parents.  
  
"Well my parents are going for a trip this Christmas, I suppose I could send them a picture of the baby while we're at the Burrow. I can't stand going on their bloody Christmas trips. They're never really Christmas like." She informed, and looked down at the baby girl looking at the sugar quill with pleading eyes. "Really Fred, now you've gone and gotten her addicted." She said, taking the quill out of her mouth and allowing her daughter to suck the tip.  
  
"Are you sure you should give her that?" asked Ginny curiously.  
  
"It just a little piece Gin'." Said Ron. "It won't kill her. just might keep her up all night though."  
  
"Miss Johnson. Mr. Weasley." Said McGonagall from behind them and they looked up at her. "I'm sure you're aware you're feeding your child sweets at the precious age of a month?" she asked and Fred scowled as Angelina pulled the quill out of the baby's mouth.  
  
"Sorry professor." They said and she walked off.  
  
"Who the hell does she think she is telling us how to raise our daughter?" Fred muttered bitterly as the baby whimpered in his arms. Angelina checked her watch and stood up.  
  
"Well, I had better get her to madam Pomfrey. I'll meet you in Divinations." She said, taking the baby out of Fred's arms. "Meet you in Divinations." She said and kissed him n the cheek. "Oh, and we'll have to work on your language around the baby." When she left, Ginny turned to her brother.  
  
"So, you two are getting married again I suppose?" she asked and Fred nodded, explaining that he had re-proposed to her later that night after Jackie was born.  
  
"Well we had better head up to the owlery and write to mum telling her that everyone agrees, eh?" said Ron, getting up and stretching. "Then prepare for potions."  
  
"Well Weasley, I hear you have added a new addition to your family, most unfortunate." Fred looked up and the others turned around in their seats. Ron narrowed his eyes at Draco.  
  
"What do you need Malfoy? Family didn't invite you home for Christmas? Shame, they must get enough of you during the summer." Malfoy glared at the red head and looked up at Fred.  
  
"So you're the father, eh? I feel sorry for Johnson. She went and ruined her life getting mixed up with you Weasleys, she did." Ron jumped up and grabbed Malfoy by the front of his robes and neither Harry nor Hermione tried to hold him back.  
  
"Hold your tongue, Draco. From what I hear, you use to have a thing for Angelina. You're just jealous of the fact that you're a filthy Slytherin and she would never fall for some one like you, so get out of my faith before I mess you up so much not even Snape'll be able to look at you." Ron let go and sat back down as if nothing had happened and began eating again. When Draco had walked off, George leaned across the table and ruffled his brother's hair.  
  
"Nice job, Ronnikins. How'd you know Malfoy use to fancy Angelina?" asked the Weasley twin excitedly. Ron laughed.  
  
"Lavender and Parvati's usual gossip. Found out from a Hufflepuff that is friends with a Ravenclaw that was dating a Slytherin. Said that Malfoy wrote Angelina a poem but never got up the nerve to give it to her." Answered Ron with a shrug. Fred sighed and looked up at the ceiling and gathered his things up.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Hermione, looking up at him as he began to walk off.  
  
"I need to talk to Angelina about something before class. I'll see you guys around, ok." He said, and left. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Angelina had exited the hospital wing, Fred was waiting outside for her. He grinned at her and she smiled. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to meet me up at the classroom." She said.  
  
"Got bored. Besides, I wanted to talk to you about something." She looked up at him in confusion. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't think you were getting yourself into something you didn't want to be in just because I was the father of your child." Angelina rolled her eyes at him. She knew he was going to have some kind of feeling like this.  
  
"Really Fred. If I thought I was getting my self into something I didn't want to be in, I wouldn't have had this baby or accepted you little proposal, now would I?" she said. Fred frowned a bit.  
  
"Yeah but you could have done it cuz you felt like it was the only thing you could do and ." Angelina shook her head and stopped, dropping her books on the ground and pulling Fred close to her, kissing him.  
  
"I love you, you stupid prat. Now, let's go to class, k. Don't need Trawlaney trying to predict some unfortunate reason why we're lte, now do we?" she said, picking her things up off the ground and taking his hand, pulling him onward.  
  
Next Up: Christmas at the burrow. YUP, this story is a few chapters from being over. 


	10. chapter10

Responsibilities  
  
Author's Note: this is my first Fred/Angelina fic. I honestly don't know why I'm starting to like this pair, but they're a fun couple and I decided to do this fic for them. It's their seventh year and there will be some other pairings in here.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, but I do own this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 10  
  
"Well, we're almost there." Said Ron, looking out the train window, then over at Fred, who looked as though he didn't get any sleep at all. Hermione sighed and reached over, patting Fred on the shoulder.  
  
"You should have eaten before we left you know. You look sick." She told him and Fred groaned, burying his face into his hands.  
  
"I'm not ready for this." He announced. Ron and Harry exchanged looks. Hermione sighed and Ron watched as she pulled something out of her pocket.  
  
"What is that?" he asked as she handed the Weasley twin something.  
  
"A stress buster. I use them all the time when Ron pisses me off. Just squeeze it in your hand and you'll be just fine. I hope." She said brightly. Soon George entered the compartment with Jackie in his arms and Lee close behind.  
  
"Where's Angelina?" asked Ron. "She isn't still talking to Alicia and Katie is she?"  
  
"Yeah. You know how girls are about these things. She's pratically going mad." Said George then grinned as he handed his niece to Fred. "She said she'll b e seeing you when we reached the station."  
  
"We met the witch with the trolley before we got here and brought you a snack, mate. You look like you're going to fall apart any second." Informed Lee, dropping his snacks out of his robe pockets and sitting on the other side of Hermione.  
  
"Guys, I don't think I can do this! Mum is going to strangle me, then she'll go into her whole responsibility speech!" he announced, throwing his hands in the air in defeat. It was lucky Ginny had taken Jackie from her brother. Ron just shook his head.  
  
"You'll get it easy if dad defends you. Mind you, mum n ad dad had to have had Bill while they were still in Hogwarts, you know. Most likely dad'll come and give US the sex talk." He informed gesturing to himself, Harry and Ginny. Fred smiled a bit.  
  
"I guess you're right. Right then, I'm ready for this!" he announced, punching his fist hard into his hand.  
  
"I hope you are, cuz we'll be at King's Cross in twenty minutes." Said Lee. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alright, I'm ready for this." Said Angelina confidently as the train slowed down at King's Cross. She took a deep breath and grabbed her bag. Alicia patted her on the back. "I'll go straight up to Fred's mum and I'll." she took a deep breath. "BEG HER NOT TO HATE ME! I can't do this." Angelina screamed. Katie sighed nad looked out the compartment as she people went on their way, taking their sweet time, the first years mostly speeding to get off.  
  
"Alicia, this is just Mrs. Weasley!" announced Alicia and Angelina narrowed her eyes at her.  
  
"Just Mrs. Weasley! Do you remember that year Ron stole his dad's flying car and crashed it into the Whooping Willow? And the Howler her got!" she reminded. "THAT was JUST Mrs. Weasley!"  
  
"Well then, why don't you show some back bone and face the Mrs. Weasley we met before. I doubt she can hate you. She forgave Hermione last year when she thought Hermione was trying to hurt Ron. And that was in just a few minutes." Informed Katie  
  
"Look, Fred's waiting for you and Ginny's got your daughter all ready to meet her grandma and grandpa. Let's get this done and over with, eh?" suggested Alicia, nodding out the comparment door. Angelina sighed and got up.  
  
"Right, let's do this." She agreed. Fred was waiting for her patiently nad grinned when he saw her.  
  
"Ready to do this?" he asked nad she nodded. She looked a t Ginny who smiled brightly and handed Jackie to her.  
  
"Mum and dad aren't here. Bill is here to pick us up nad he's really excited to see the baby. You've been sparred." She said nad led them out. Bill grinned when he saw Fred.  
  
"Look at Ickle Freddikins! He's all grown up nad having sex!" he said with a grin. Then he looked over at Angelina who was waiting quietly behind her fiance. "Having sex with a complete hottie too! Hey, I'm Willam Weasley, and assure Fred does have some kind of home training, he just refuses to use it." He said. Fred glared at his older brother nad Angelina laughed.  
  
"I know, but Fred didn't forse me into sleeping with him. The baby was a bit of an accident." She answered. Bill just shrugged.  
  
"No matter. You're fam' now. Now lets get and show mum her furture daughter in law, eh? Hey, is that MY niece there!" he announced, spotting Jackie sleeping in Angelina's arms. 


	11. chapter 11

Responsibilities  
  
Author's Note: this is my first Fred/Angelina fic. I honestly don't know why I'm starting to like this pair, but they're a fun couple and I decided to do this fic for them. It's their seventh year and there will be some other pairings in here.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, but I do own this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 11  
  
When they arrived outside the Burrow, the younger kids went in first, being greeted with all the most welcome ever heard by Mr. Weasley. Bill went in next and soon Mrs. Weasley went from them to panicking and asking where the twins and Angelina were. Fred looked at Angelina who didn't look up at him. She was looking down at Jackie who was sleeping against her chest. "Maybe I should go in first?" he suggested and she nodded. Fred and George both walked in at the same time. As soon as they walked in, Fred felt as sharp pain in his ear and both he and George yelped. Mrs. Weasley had both twins by the ears and was not smiling. The younger kids, Percy, Bill, and Mr. Weasley was standing in the back, watching in total shock.  
  
"WELL!" she snapped. She obviously didn't have a change in heart about Fred making her a grandmother while he was still and school, and not married at that.  
  
"I'm George!" announced the Weasley twin suddenly and Fred swore under his breath. "I swear mum. This is one of the moments I don't want to be him" Mrs. Weasley released him and her grip on Fred's ear tightened.  
  
"Well Fredrick! Tell me! How could you just go off and do this to your family. DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE HOW HARD IT IS TO RAISE SIX BOYS!" she screamed at him, twisting his ear with every word. Fred felt as though she was going to tear his ear off.  
  
"Mum, give me a chance to explain."  
  
"NO! Fred you embarrassed the poor girl and our family! Do you know what we got from the Johnson family not too long after your letter? A HOWLER! Said you and Angelina were NOT getting married AND you were cheating on her with some little whore!" Ron, Percy, George, and Bill all cringed. Their mother never really swore around them, or called women anything like that. I'm a grown woman Fredrick, and I refuse to be embarrassed because of my son and his raging hormones!" she screamed at him. "I swear, you must have used one of those damn Wizard Weasley Wheezey's experiments you used on her to get her to sleep with you!"  
  
"Actually, ma'am, it was a perverted poem." Fred admitted. She narrowed her eyes at him and Mr. Weasley cleared his throat, stepping forward.  
  
"Molly, give the boy a chance to explain himself. After all, I'm sure Angelina and he have made up by now. I hope." She narrowed her eyes at her husband and looked at her son, whose face was turning slightly pink from the pain, he was suffering. "Right now, Fred, go ahead and tell your half of the story." Fred stood up straight and was shaking a little as his mother glared up at him and everyone else stared expectantly at him. When he got ready to speak, Charlie entered Angelina and the baby at his side with his cloak wrapped around them.  
  
"Would you believe I found this lovely lady and her baby standing out in the snow!" he said brightly and son his smile faded. "Am I interrupting something? 


	12. chapter 12

Responsibilities  
  
Author's Note: this is my first Fred/Angelina fic. I honestly don't know why I'm starting to like this pair, but they're a fun couple and I decided to do this fic for them. It's their seventh year and there will be some other pairings in here.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, but I do own this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 12  
  
Ron shook his head silently as Charlie stood, looking around the room in complete confusion, Angelina moving behind him a bit. Charlie wasn't as tall as his brothers were, but he was tall, and Angelina was able to hide behind him. Mrs. Weasley did notice her still and she shoved her son to the side, moving behind Charlie and bursting into tears, hugging the girl.  
  
"We should get out of here." Ron whispered and the group left. They managed to leave as Mrs. Weasley examined the baby in Angelina's arms. As they went up the stairs, Percy shook his head.  
  
"Well, looks like Fred's been saved once again." He muttered under his breath and George turned around and glared at his older brother. Ron stopped and crossed his arms.  
  
"Leave Fred alone Perc'. He's gonna make a great dad." He said. Percy frowned at him.  
  
"That's right, Percy. You're just jealous because you and Penelope haven't seen any action yet." Said George. Percy went red and glared at George now.  
  
"And how would you know!" he snapped and both Weasley boys began arguing on the stairs. Ron nodded at Harry, Hermione, and Ginny and they followed him up to his room.  
  
"That was pretty nice of you to defend Fred back there Ron." Said Hermione, smiling up at him as she sat at the end of his bed, taking off her cloak. He looked at her and cleared his throat, knowing his ears were turning pink.  
  
"Yeah Ron. It was, even if you have been defending him a lot lately. What's up?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well Fred IS my older brother and even if he does torture me. We Weasley's gotta stick together." He said and Ginny smiled, nodding brightly. "Besides, Fred and George are the one's that had been training me for the Keeper position. I kinda feel it's my duty to help them out in times after all their help did help me achieve my dream."  
  
"That is true." Said Ginny thoughtfully. "Had you out there in the rain that one night if I do recall." She laughed. Ron nodded and laughed. Soon George popped his head in the room. They could only tell since they could still hear Mrs. Weasley's voice raising as Fred tried to explain everything to her.  
  
"No luck?" asked Harry and he shook his head.  
  
"Mum is still as mad as ever, and nothing Fred seems to say can make her feel any better about this whole baby thing." He said.  
  
"What about dad? How does he feel about this thing?" asked Ron and George shrugged.  
  
"I don't think he's mad like mum is. He's been quiet the whole time and talks only at certain times." He sighed. "I suppose he hasn't told mum where he got the poem from." They all stared at him in confusion.  
  
"So, what was the poem that Fred told Angelina exactly?" Ginny asked. George grinned. "You wrote that didn't you!"  
  
"Well as you may already know, I am a poetic genius!" he said. Then his face went serious. "I just hope Fred didn't tell mum what exactly the poem said." They sat for a while, watching Ginny and Ron play chess, since he taught her, so it made the match close. They hadn't heard much yelling in the past hour from Mrs. Weasley since when Fred must have told her about the poem, and when George was called down to get yelled at as well. About an hour after that, the door opened again and Mr. Weasley came in, smiling brightly at them all.  
  
"So, how did every thing go?" asked Hermione, pushing herself up from her spot next to Ron, on his bed. She had been sitting next to him the entire time, and while Ginny and Harry played chess on the conjured up bed Harry would be sleeping on, she was sitting extremely close to him, looking in a Quidditch magazine with him.  
  
"Every things fine. Harry, Ron. You two are going to go help the twins, Bill and Charlie out with working on the room that Angelina and the baby will be sleeping in. Hermione, Ginny, you'll be helping Molly." He instructed. They all nodded and left the room, Ron being the last. Mr. Weasley stopped his son on the way.  
  
"What's up, dad?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Well, with all that's going on. I figure that maybe later on, when ever I get a chance, I'd like to talk to you, Harry, and Hermione." He answered. Ron knew his ears were turning pink, but he nodded in understanding and left the room. 


	13. chapter 13

Responsibilities  
  
Author's Note: In this chapter, there will be a flash back on how Angelina's parents took finding out she was pregnant. It's not too long, but the beginning is a flash back.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, but I do own this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 13  
  
Angelina sat out on the porch swing with her winter cloak pulled tightly to her to keep warm. She was completely embarrassed, and had never seen Fred go as red as he did while his mother was yelling. She ran her fingers through her hair and watched as snow began fall freshly. She could remember the way her mum and dad took it when she had told them.. ~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"YOU"RE WHAT!" screamed Mr. Johnson, causing his daughter to cringe and back away, looking down at the ground in shame.  
  
"I said I'm pregnant." She repeated. Her eyes began to fill with tears as her father began breathing hard and glared down at her, his eyes bulging. "About a month I suppose." She added, noticing her mother bury her face into her hands as she sunk down on the couch.  
  
"Angelina, what were you thinking?" she asked. Angelina looked up at her mother, who was now looking at her, but she looked down at her hands again. "You knew something like this would happen if you had unprotected sex. and even having sex before marriage is bad enough."  
  
"I know that. I'm not a little kid." She muttered.  
  
"Watch your mouth Angelina Denise Johnson!" snapped Mr. Johnson. Angelina bit her lower lip, not looking at her father. He was a lot taller than Fred was, and he wasn't one to make mad.  
  
"So, what made you do this? Are you mad at us right now?"  
  
"I was never mad at you. It was just my choice. I love him."  
  
"Who?" her father asked. "Who's the father?"  
  
"I can't tell you that!" snapped Angelina, looking up at him quickly. His eyes flashed dangerously at her and he grabbed her arm. "I WON'T TELL YOU!" She already knew how her father was about Fred, and he has NEVER liked him. He referred to Fred as the little red head boy with all the siblings and an obsession with explosives. He suddenly let her go.  
  
"It's that Weasley boy. I know it." Angelina backed up and suddenly dropped to the ground, bursting into sudden tears, unlike her parents had seen since she was three.  
  
"DAD I LOVE HIM!" she screamed on the top of her lungs. Her mom came and got on her knees in front of her daughter, hugging her comfortingly. "And even though I know you hate him, I'm NOT killing my baby."  
  
"Of course you're not. And I'm sure Fred wouldn't want that either." Said her mother, pushing the hair out of her daughter's face. Unlike Mr. Johnson, she got along just fine with Fred. "But of course, if Fred doesn't want this baby, we'll support you through it all." She said, and looking up at her husband. "Won't we?" she asked.  
  
"Of course we will. And if that boy doesn't accept you and the baby, I WILL be forced to kill him." Angelina smiled and leaned her head on her mother's shoulder.  
  
"Right." She agreed. ~*~End of flashback~*~  
  
She sighed and looked up as Charlie came out. He leaned against the house and grinned at her brightly. There had to have been more behind the Weasley grins than playfulness and pervertedness, especially since Percy did it too. "So, you and ickle Freddikins are getting married from what I hear." He said and she nodded.  
  
"Yeah, that's right. We are." She answered.  
  
"Well smile. A lovely girl like you should smile. " He said, sitting next to her. "After all, Fred use to always brag about your smile to us ever since his first year."  
  
"Did he really?" she asked and Charlie nodded.  
  
"Yeah, and he said that you had the most beautiful eyes. Can you believe that went through the mind of an 11 year old prankster?" Charlie teased and she laughed. "There we go. Now then, we've just finished working on your room and the baby is sleep in Ron's old playpen in the living room, so lets go, eh?"  
  
"Where's Fred?"  
  
"Oh, he's talking to mum again." Answered Charlie. "Just wants to make sure every thing is clear with her. Now let's get out of this cold weather before we get frost bite." He held his hand out and Angelin atook it, following him into the house. 


	14. chapter 14

Responsibilities  
  
Author's Note: this is my first Fred/Angelina fic. I honestly don't know why I'm starting to like this pair, but they're a fun couple and I decided to do this fic for them. It's their seventh year and there will be some other pairings in here.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, but I do own this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 14  
  
A week into their vacation, the night before Christmas Eve, Ron watched as Angelina and Fred left with each other. Everyone else was so busy in their own activities, they hadn't noticed. Ginny was in the living room with Bill, Charlie, Percy, and George, playing with Jackie, who was sitting in her baby seat, which was once Ginny's, and giggling happily.  
  
"Pay attention to what you're doing Ronald." Came Mrs. Weasley's voice and Hermione giggled when Ron looked down and noticed the gingerbread man he was designing looked as if a three year old had been working on it. Harry snorted, and pushed his glasses back up his nose, not saying anything as he continued to work on his third gingerbread man.  
  
"Mum, I need a new cookie." He muttered.  
  
"No you don't." said Hermione, leaning closer to his side. "All you have to do is." Ron watched as she fixed his gingerbread man as sucked the icing off her finger. "See, quick and easy." She said brightly.  
  
"Nice job, Hermione dear. Do you bake?" asked Mrs. Weasley brightly. Hermione blushed a bit.  
  
"No, but my mum does. She taught me a bit."  
  
"Well you'll have to learn to cook, dear. Every man needs a wife who can satisfy his manly appetite." She said brightly, winking at Ron who blushed and went back to his cookies.  
  
"I suppose." Said Hermione. Mr. Weasley entered the kitchen and cleared his throat to get their attention.  
  
"Anything wrong Arthur?"  
  
"No dear. I need to speak to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. You know." He answered. They all exchanged looks and Ron groaned.  
  
"Oh, of course. Don't forget Ginny." Said his mother. "She's of age as well."  
  
"Right. Come along then. Up to Ron's room. Bill will be waiting."  
  
"BILL!" announced both Mrs. Weasley and Ron at the same time.  
  
"Listen Molly, the boys all have different reactions, and ever since the twins, I've never wanted to give the talk again, so Bill and Charlie decided to do it for me. Plus, George wants to talk to you about something." Mrs. Weasley nodded and the teens left the kitchen, marching up to Ron's room. They all sat on the bed and Bill crossed his arms, examining them all closely, then he grinned.  
  
"Sex," he began. "is a natural process of life." They all stared at him as if he had lost his mind. "Everyone has it on their mind and desire to do it. but they have NO clue what it feels like or the emotions that go with it." he said. Ron looked at Harry out the corner of his eye, and noticed that he was just as uncomfortable. Charlie took over.  
  
"Pain and pleasure mates." Informed Charlie loudly causing them to jump. "Two things that go as a defintion for sex in the mind of yours truly." Hermione suddenly raised her hand.  
  
"Charlie, are you suppose to be telling us NOT to have sex or what?" she asked. The Weasley boys exchanged looks.  
  
"Well Miss Granger, we're suppose to be giving you the talk since dad doesn't want to. Its all Charlie's fault really. He asked dad what having sex felt like. Or maybe it was because Percy stared at him as if he were daft."  
  
"Or because the twins laughed through it all." Said Charlie. They exchanged smirks. "But anyway, the point is, no matter how great having sex is seems to be, and don't get me wrong, cuz I've." Bill elbowed him.  
  
"Shut up you prat! We're suppose to be getting them NOT to have sex on the brain." Bill turned to the younger kids. "Listen, if you don't want to be in the same position Fred was in a week ago, I suggest you WAIT until you get out of Hogwarts." With that, both boys launched into all kinds of stories that made them all uncomfortable.  
  
"Alright that's enough!" announced Ron, opening his room door. "GET OUT!" he yelled. Not too long after he had left did Mr. & Mrs. Weasley enter the room and Ron groaned, dropping on his bed.  
  
"I figured Bill and Charlie haven't told you anything the right way, so we will." Said his mother. 


	15. chapter 15

Responsibilities  
  
Author's Note: this is my first Fred/Angelina fic. I honestly don't know why I'm starting to like this pair, but they're a fun couple and I decided to do this fic for them. It's their seventh year and there will be some other pairings in here.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, but I do own this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 15  
  
On Christmas Eve, there was a lot of laughter around the Burrow as the family made last minute decorations on the tree. Ron was in the kitchen with Harry, Hermione and Ginny, waiting for the last batch of cookies to finish. Ron noticed Fred was rushing around the house hanging something up in every doorway, but he never bothered to go see what it was. "You know, this will probably be the most interesting Christmas we'll ever have until we get kids of our own." Said Harry, smiling a bit.  
  
"Harry, just yesterday my older brothers and parents tried to give us the sex talk, about two years too late. Fred is a dad, and I think Percy's still trying to decorate the tree with those fairies." Said the red head, pointing out into the living room.  
  
"Come on Harry, I bet the Dursley's never let you decorate a Christmas tree before." Said Ginny, pulling him out the kitchen and towards where her older brother was struggling. Ron smiled and looked at the cookies that were cooking magically. Hermione sighed and sat back in her chair, looking at the ceiling.  
  
"I can't wait until I get a family." She said and Ron looked at her, raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Are you serious?" he asked and she nodded. "But you are aware that families slow you down right? I mean, you seem like a girl who's already got their life planned out."  
  
"Well I don't, but I do want a family. Why, don't you?" she asked and his ears reddened,  
  
"Depends on what my wife wants." He said simply. Suddenly there was a howl of laughter and they rushed out the kitchen. Ron scowled as he looked from Harry to Ginny, who were both blushing crimson. "What are you guys doing?" he snapped. Suddenly Fred appeared behind him in Hermione and wrapped his arms around their shoulders.  
  
"Mistletoe mates. And you know the rule." He answered. Ginny glared at her older brother, then looked up over Ron and Hermione.  
  
"You guys were planning this!" she snapped and nodded up. Ron and Hermione looked up and saw a piece of Mistletoe hanging over them. Ron got ready to move, but George grabbed him and Fred grinned as he stood not too far behind Hermione.  
  
"Don't be a spoil sport Ronnikins, it's all good fun. I mean, it's just a little kiss." Said George. "Doesn't even have to be long." This was one of those moments Ron wished his parents weren't out doing last minute Christmas shopping for tonight.  
  
"Go on Ron! Its all in good fun!" called Bill, who was drinking a butter beer with Charlie. It obviously had rum in it from the look on his face. Hermione rolled here eyes.  
  
"You guys are real sweet hearts." She said sarcastically. Fred had a smirk on his face  
  
"Leave them alone guys. You can't just go forcing people into doing things they don't want to." Said Angelina sternly, causing the twins to scowl.  
  
"Angel! Its just a little kiss!" announced Fred and she frowned at him. George snickered and turned to his younger brother.  
  
"Go on Ron, just for a quick ten seconds and I'll give you two galleons." He offered. Ron frowned at him.  
  
"Oh honestly!" Said Hermione and put her arms around Ron's neck, pulling him into a kiss. Ron's eyes went wide and he could feel his face burning as Hermione's lips were pressed softly against his. She backed up after what must have been a good two minutes and was blushing just as deeply. The twins were staring in shock as well. Then George grinned.  
  
"Wicked job, Hermione!" he announced and slapped his brother on the back. "You're not one to wait are you?" he teased. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later on that evening, they all gathered outside for some fun in the snow. Fred was holding his daughter and was trying to give her a snowball when Angelina snapped at him because the baby made an attempt to eat it. Hermione was leaning against a tree with Ginny, who smiled at her cheerfully.  
  
"So, how'd it feel kissing my big brother?" she asked and Hermione jumped. She smiled, blushing a bit.  
  
"I never though t his lips were that soft." She admitted and Ginny giggled. "Shut up Gin' or do I have to ask you about Harry?"  
  
"Bring him up. He's a great kisser, and I'm looking forward to another." The young Weasley admitted, and the girls laughed. They watched as Ron, and Harry had a snowball fight against Charlie and Bill while Fred and Angelina introduced their daughter to a snowman that Percy enchanted to dance for a few minutes. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
"Now make sure to write everyday, alright." Said Angelina when the group arrived at Kings Cross to return back to Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley smiled brightly at the girl, who was looking sadly at the baby in her arms. "I want to know everything that goes with her while I'm at school. And take pictures too." She said.  
  
"Angelina, mum's raised seven of us. She knows what to do. Now let's go before we miss the train." Said Fred. He kissed their daughter's forehead and hugged his family before heading for the train.  
  
"Don't worry dear, we'll take good care of her. You need to worry about winning Gryffindor the House cup in your last year after all. Its all part of your responsibilities." Said Mr. Weasley and she nodded.  
  
"Thanks a lot. take good care of her and tell her mummy will be home soon enough." She said and kissed her child before getting on the train.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Not quite done yet peoples! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed! 


	16. chapter 16

Responsibilities  
  
Author's Note: this is my first Fred/Angelina fic. I honestly don't know why I'm starting to like this pair, but they're a fun couple and I decided to do this fic for them. It's their seventh year and there will be some other pairings in here.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, but I do own this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 16  
  
Fred took a deep breath and smiled brightly once they entered the castle. He smiled at Angelina, but she was looking down and seemed very upset the entire time. "Angelina, come on. You act as if we left our daughter with complete strangers." He said. She looked up at him with sad eyes, which made his heart drop. -  
  
"Fred, I want to be there to see her first everything! Do you know that by time a baby is at least two, they usually show their first smile?" she announced. "We won't even be able to see that." She informed. Fred sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Well we could go talk to McGonagall about this. but I don't know if she'll let us bring Jackie back to school with us. After all, we've got classes to finish." He said.  
  
"I know." She said. "I guess with all that's going on I'm not thinking straight." Someone behind them cleared their throat and they turned around. Harry was looking up at them and smiled at Angelina.  
  
"You'll have to ask McGonagall, but I'm sure you'd be able to travel to the Burrow by Floo Powder to see Jackie. After all, its not like you're apparating." He informed. Angelina looked up at Fred with pleading eyes.  
  
"I suppose we could do that. But I doubt she'll listen to anything I have to say. George and I did let off a dung bomb in one of the carriages the slytherins were in." She turned to Harry and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you SO much Harry. You're the best. I'll see you guys in the Great hall." She said, and ran off. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yeah that's a good one!" announced George as he, Lee, and Fred sat in a far corner of the common room, working on Weasley Wizard Wheezy's. Fred looked over the plans and nodded before checking his watch and standing up. "Well, looks like I had better be going." He said. Thanks to McGonagall, he and Angelina were able to go to the Burrow on weekends to visit their daughter, but had to b e back with in two hours.  
  
"Tell mum I said hi." Said George brightly as he and Lee got up and stretched. They looked up and saw Angelina running down the stairs. She smiled at the boys and turned to Fred.  
  
"Ready to go?" she asked and Fred nodded. "Oh, and George, remember we've got practice tomorrow for the match against slytherin." She informed.  
  
"Aye, aye captain!" he said and grinned playfully. Angelina rolled her eyes and turned to Fred.  
  
"We have this to look forward to in about three years." She teased and Fred laughed.  
  
"Ah yes. Jackie will be extensively clever and adorable in every way." He said and George nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"C'mon. We had better go before her bedtime." Said Angelina. She and Fred had been visiting back at the Burrow for the past few months now and with the end of the year coming as well as their last Quidditch match in three weeks, they had a lot to accomplish. According to the deal they made with McGonagall and Dumbledore, they had to go to the Burrow by Floo Powder in McGonagall's office and be back in two hours or will lose their privileges, which they've managed to almost lose a lot of times. As they walked through the corridor, Fred stopped. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I think we should skip the visit tonight." He said, causing her to look at him in confusion. "McGonagall will know we didn't go since we didn't sign that enchanted parchment and all." Angelina crossed her arms over her chest and frowned at the blushing red head.  
  
"And what, may I ask, did you have in mind?" she asked nad Fred went up to her, pulling her close to him nad kissing her deeply. 


	17. chapter 17

Responsibilities Author's Note: this is my first Fred/Angelina fic. I honestly don't know why I'm starting to like this pair, but they're a fun couple and I decided to do this fic for them. It's their seventh year and there will be some other pairings in here.  
  
Well this is the last chapter to this wonderful fic, but fortunately not my last F/A fic. Oh yes, and I've got up a Fred/ Angelina site as well. To check it out, the link is at my profile. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and not leaving any discouraging reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters, but I do own this story. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~* Chapter 17  
  
"Ron! Harry! Stop joking about this!" yelled George impatiently. Angelina shook her head, wondering why she even bothered to let George take over this pre-game speech. "You don't want Malfoy to beat you to the Snitch do you!?" he ranted. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Honestly George, after teasing Wood on his speeches you'd think you'd be a bit different." He informed and George glared at the two snickering boys.  
  
"You laugh now Ronnikins, but mind you, this is Fred and mine's last year and WE will NOT lose the House Cup to Slytherin because you want to act like a child." Then an evil smirk crossed his face. "And you think we're bad now. Just wait until we get home. Not getting the house cup will make your life with us worst than it already is." Angenlina had to admit the look on Ron's face was priceless.  
  
"Well George, if you're done threatening two of the most important elements to this team, maybe you can let Angelina take over and tell us the game plan?" suggested Fred.  
  
"Alright then." He agreed and sat next to Alicia, who was laughing at him.  
  
"Alright, as you guys may already know, playing against slytherin really doesn't need a game plan since they cheat every game." Said Angelina. She looked around at them. Harry and Ron were listening to her with serious looks, and no longer joking.. "o, I suggest we just play the way they do when things get serious. but don't do too much harm to their new Keeper. I hear he's a third year, and I suppose if he were a bit smarter he'd be a Ravenclaw." Angelina shrugged.  
  
"So, how much damage can we do to t heir beaters and seeker?" asked Fred and Angelina frowned at him.  
  
"You can only do damage when they attempt to kill Ron with a bludger." Said Harry brightly, remembering how when he was a first year, Marcus Flint tried to knock Oliver out with a bludger before.  
  
"So, are you guys ready to do this?"  
  
"Yeah!" they all cheered and got up, and getting ready to mount their brooms. As they walked out, George grabbed Ron into a headlock and ran his knuckles painfully into his red hair.  
  
"You had better be up to the challenge Ronnikins." He said as Ron struggled. Fred came up and grabbed Angelina's hand.  
  
"Ready for the possible last game of Quidditch we'll be playing?" he asked and she smirked.  
  
"I don't know about you, but this isn't my last game. After all, when Jackie's about nine, she'll be training to be a chaser with me." She said with a grin. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Welcome Hogwarts teachers and students! Today is the last match of the year with Gryffindor vs. Slytherin!" announced Lee's voice as the Gryffindor's mounted their brooms. Ron looked at harry out the corner of his eye, and noticed he wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as he was.  
  
"So, you ready for this? This'll be our last time playing with these guys." Said Ron, nodding at the other teammates.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. a bit nervous, but fine." Harry answered. Angelina finally stepped forward and nodded, having all the players zoom out onto the field.  
  
"and here they come! The fabulous Gryffindor team, which I'm sad to say will have five of their players graduating this year! But no fear, because they've still got their best Seeker and Keeper since."  
  
"Jordan, you're here to commentate, not be a spokesperson for the Gryffindor team." Snapped McGonagall. Ron and Harry exchanged grins as they took their positions and slytherin flew out, not getting as much praise from Lee as the Gryffindors did.  
  
"Oh yes, and before the game begins, we have two outside visitors!" announced Lee. Everyone looked in his direction and Ron felt his face go red.  
  
"MUM!" announced the twins, and grinned at the woman sitting next Lee.  
  
"That's right, Mrs. Weasley, the mother of the famous Weasley kids, creator of the creators of Weasley Wizard Wheezy's is here with her granddaughter, Jackie Weasley!" He informed. Angelina looked at Lee with s mile as he lifted the little giggling girl up for everyone to see. "Yes, a Weasley! And for all you people who are out of it, she's the daughter of Fredrick Weasley and Angelina Johnson. Oy professor, let go!" he announced as McGonagall tried to get the magic megaphone from him.  
  
"Alright, now you all know the rules!" announced Madam Hooch once she got all their attention. They all nodded and Angelina shook hands with the Slytherin captain, who was a full head taller than she was, and very bulky. He smirked.  
  
"Imagine making a lovely girl like you a Quidditch captain. You must be pretty good." He said and Ron noticed the look on Fred's face and held onto the edge of his Quidditch robes in case he tried to attack.  
  
"Don't underestimate me, after all, I could kick your ass easily in REAL Quidditch match." She said and they all mounted their brooms, taking off at the sound of Madame Hooch's whistle. As the players went zooming around the field, it was pretty hard to tell what was going to happen, especially with in the first ten minutes, Gryffindor had scored.  
  
"Nice catch Katie! Looks like Slytherin should have been a bit more strict on their training of their new Keeper, like US!" Lee began laughing like a maniac.  
  
"Lee, the match please." Came Mrs. Weasley's voice and the boy cleared his throat.  
  
"That's right! Ooooo, look at that! George. or maybe that was Fred, almost got knocked out by that lose bludger!" he announced and Mrs. Weasley gasped. Ron rolled his eyes. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Look at them go!" announced the students in the crowd as the game continued, Gryffindor winning by ten." The slytherin team was yelling and booing as the game became rougher and the opposite team began more aware of their attacks.  
  
"OY! What do you think you're doing!?" snapped Fred as one of the slytherin beaters grabbed the back of his robes.. he swung his bat at the sytherin's head and the boy ducked, almost falling off his broom.  
  
"Hey Fred, this is no time for games!" yelled George from across the pitch and Fred glared at him, before turning to the other player.  
  
"Have you lost your damn mind! Trying to kill us both?!" he screamed and ducked just as a bludger came in their way, but the slytherin hit it in Ron's direction. Ron panicked and ducked out of the way of the bludger, making his broom flip and conveniently blocking the Quaffle that was thrown.  
  
"Would you look at that!" announced lee over Mrs. Weasley's panicking and ranting about her children continuously coming close to death too many times. "Ron Weasley managed to save a near concussion and blocked slytherin's shot!. But what's this? The two seekers are going after something, I think it might just be the snitch!" announced Lee and all the players stopped and began screaming for their seeker to get the snitch.  
  
"GET IT HARRY!" yelled the twins, swinging around their beaters' bats excitedly. Malfoy grabbed a hold of Harry's broom and came to a stop, causing the boy to fall off his broom and hit the ground hard. The teams all landed and everyone stood up to see what was going on. Ron ran over to Harry just as he sat up.  
  
"I've got it!" he said breathlessly, holding his fist to his stomach. Everyone cheered as he held the snitch up.  
  
"You more so fell on it than caught it mate." Laughed Ron, slapping him on the back as the other teammates jumped up and down and celebrated. The chasers were all crying happily and hugging the twins, Harry and Ron..  
  
"You two did wonderful!" announced Alicia, kissing them both on the cheek.  
  
"hey, what about me?" asked George stubbornly and Alicia smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah you too." She said and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. Fred rolled his eyes and turned to Angelina.  
  
"So, what do you think? Was this worth all the things we've been through this year?" he asked.  
  
"This doesn't even compare." She answered, kissing him. Then she looked to see Mrs. Weasley, Lee, Hermione and Ginny coming across the field.  
  
"YOU WON!" the two younger girls cheered, hugging Harry and Ron. Ron blushed and grinned down at Hermione.  
  
"Honestly, Hermione, it was just a." he didn't even finish before she pulled him into a deep kiss. Ginny rolled her eyes and grinned at Harry who seemed a bit uncomfortable about seeing his best friends kissing.  
  
"Don't feel so left out harry." She laughed and pulled him into a kiss as well. Mrs. Weasley shook her head disapprovingly and handed Jackie to Angelina.  
  
"I hope you two are ok. It looked pretty brutal out there." She said, looking at them worryingly.  
  
"We're just fine mum." Laughed Fred as Jackie talked in baby talk to Angelina. "Couldn't be any better." McGonagall came up to the group with Dumbledore, and he cleared his throat.  
  
"The house cup." He said, handing it to Angelina whom grinned. Lee grinned at them with an arm around Katie's shoulder.  
  
"How can we ever forget this day?" he asked brightly and Colin came up with his camera.  
  
"Mind if I take a picture?" he asked.  
  
"YEAH!" cheered the twins, and the group got into position, with a few other Gryffindors there as well. Colin was about to take the picture, but Ron stopped him.  
  
"Why don't you join us mate?" he suggested. Colin went a bit red, but McGonagall said she'd take the picture. Fred put Jackie inside the house cup, which was pretty big as it is.  
  
"Say lemon gum drops!" announced Dumbledore brightly, who was also in the picture.  
  
"What?" said the group in confusion *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Four years have passed by and life at the Burrow is a bit different. Hermione and Ron are still dating, but Ron no longer lives at the Burrow, but in a flat with Harry. Ginny and Harry are dating as well, and Ginny lives with Hermione. George and Alicia married have a three-year-old son named Jake, who is like George in ways unbelievable. Percy and Penny are out and married, Penelope is pregnant as we speak. As for Angelina and Fred, they've managed to get their lives started. They've got a house not too far from the Burrow and a few blocks from George and Alicia. And as for Weasley Wizard Wheezy's.  
  
"So this is it?" asked Ron, crossing his arms and looking at the building that was now Fred and George's new joke shop. Harry nodded approvingly.  
  
"Nice job you guys. This was worth skipping out Auror training." Said the boy brightly, pushing his glasses back up his nose. The twins grinned proudly.  
  
"Damn right." Said George brightly as he ruffled his son, Jake's hair.  
  
"Want to check out the inside?" asked Fred, opening the building door. Ron and Harry agreed, following the twins in. Jackie and Jake went and began looking at the items. The store was very creative, with shelves of different shapes, sizes, and colors, all stocked up with the newest inventions the twins had made.  
  
"You guys really have out done yourselves." Said Harry brightly, and Ron agreed as he examined things.  
  
"Yeah, have mum and dad seem this place?" he asked and they nodded.  
  
"Saw it yesterday. Mum went into a flood of tears and dad seemed pretty proud." Said George thoughtfully. The store doors opened and Alicia entered the store with Angelina, the two of them holding shopping bags. Fred raised an eyebrow at the two women.  
  
"A bit anxious, aren't we?" he asked and they grinned.  
  
"Just a little shopping for the kids, that's all." Said Alicia as Jake came to her side and looked curiously into the bag to see what was for him.  
  
"Of course you did." Said George sarcastically.  
  
"So, when are you planning on opening up?" asked Ron, leaning against the counter and looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"I suppose this weekend." Answered Fred, who was also trying to find out what his wife had bought. Then he grabbed the bag and looked in side, then up at his wife. "Angelina, you are aware that Jackie can no longer fit into baby clothes right?" he asked.  
  
"No Fred, I just bought theses for design." She said sarcastically, then smirked. "Hate to break it to you this way, but I'm pregnant." The men all stared at her in shock.  
  
"That's great news Angelina!" announced Ron brightly, then slapped Fred on the back. "Nothing seems to ever stop you." He laughed and Fred blushed a bit as he grinned.  
  
"I guess we'll have to push up the date of the grand opening, eh?" he asked, patting her stomach with a grin.  
  
"I guess so." She agreed. 


End file.
